This invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for remotely accessing input/output devices configured for local access (e.g., PCI devices).
InfiniBand™ is an input/output technology for interconnecting computers, storage devices, communication equipment and other devices. InfiniBand allows input/output communications to be performed over relatively long distances, thereby freeing a host computer to access and use devices that are not local to the host. For example, InfiniBand host computers may be interconnected with separate input/output systems and subsystems. As the InfiniBand specification grows in popularity, more and more devices will be configured for operation with InfiniBand interconnections.
Presently, however, a large number of input/output devices are configured for only local access (e.g., within a single computer system). For example, the PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) standard provides a local communication bus for connecting devices within a computer system (e.g., for storage, communication). Such devices are not presently configured for control or use by remote host computers via a network input/output environment such as that provided by InfiniBand.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method of accessing and managing existing input/output devices configured for local access (e.g., according to PCI or other such standards) from a remote (e.g., InfiniBand) host.